


J'admire le Chat Noir

by Ximel



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: F/M, Flaff, Humor, Teen Romance
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-08
Updated: 2020-07-08
Packaged: 2021-03-05 02:01:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,560
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25146640
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ximel/pseuds/Ximel
Summary: Однажды Маринетт задают довольно интересное домашнее задание...
Relationships: Adrien Agreste | Chat Noir/Marinette Dupain-Cheng | Ladybug
Kudos: 9





	1. Divulgation

Девушка в очередной раз обвела карандашом фотографию в кружок. Линии окружности уже были очень темными, но она раз за разом повторяла свое неосмысленное движение, делая их еще чернее.  
В коллеже им дали необычное задание: рассказать о человеке, которым ты восхищаешься.  
Маринетт конечно же выбрала Адриана, вот только…  
Что-то было не так. Что-то было неправильно.  
Еще раз посмотрев на фотографию Агреста и приписанные рядом причины для восхищения, она вздохнула. Слова о достижениях парня легли на бумагу довольно быстро, и ей не пришлось ломать голову, чтобы вспомнить все, за что можно было уважать Адриана.  
Вот только…  
Маринетт резко вырвала лист из блокнота, выкинула его, при этом чуть не сбив Тикки, и принялась быстро записывать новые характеристики, которые вскоре заполнили все пространство… А в кружочке в центре была нарисована мордашка с кошачьими ушками.  
Теперь все было правильно.

***

— Маринетт Дюпен-Чен, прошу, — пригласила к доске мадам Бюстье.  
Девушка встала на предложенное место и перед тем, как начать свою речь, виновато посмотрела на Адриана. Знал ли он, что она променяла его на…  
Нет, человек, о котором Маринетт хотела рассказать, заслуживал этого больше.  
— Есть много людей, которые достойны восхищения. Но я хочу рассказать об одном парне, — Алья хохотнула, не зная, что ее подруга изменила своим предпочтениям, а с первой парты послышалась критика Хлои и Сабрины. Маринетт мягко улыбнулась. Девушка знала, что почти все ее одноклассники были уверены, что она будет вести свой рассказ об Агресте, и уже предвкушала их удивленные лица, когда они поймут, что речь не о нем. Дюпен-Чен не собиралась называть имя человека, которым она восхищается (это было разрешено оставить в анонимности).  
— Я не собираюсь называть его. Не считаю, что это действительно важно. Ведь главное не имя, а то, кем он является, — Маринетт улыбнулась, представляя, как бы отреагировал человек, о ком речь будет идти, если бы услышал все то, что она собиралась сказать. — Он очень храбрый и самоотверженный. Настоящий альтруист. Он никогда не оставляет в беде и готов жертвовать собой ради других. И в большинстве случаев очень опрометчиво, — в голове пронеслись все ситуации, что подходили под данный пункт, и Маринетт мысленно дала подзатыльник этому глупцу за необоснованный риск.  
— Он очень отзывчивый: какая бы проблема у вас ни случилась, он всегда готов помочь. Начиная спасением… — «от акуманизированных жителей» хотела сказать девушка, но решила, что таким образом раскроет личность Нуара, и слегка перефразировала, — жизни, вплоть до помощи с физикой, — Маринетт неловко почесала щеку, вспоминая, как герой Парижа помогал ей с домашней работой.  
Адриан в неверии взглянул на свою одноклассницу.  
— Помимо всего он очень сильный и ловкий, но он никогда не использовал это во вред людям, — тут Дюпен-Чен остановилась, припоминая моменты, когда злодеи подчиняли разум Кота себе, но тут же махнула головой. — По крайней мере, по своей воле, — смешок.  
Она прикрыла глаза на несколько секунд, подбирая слова. Да, уже большинству было понятно, что речь идет не об Адриане.  
Но вот о ком?  
Навряд ли кто-нибудь догадался о личности героя выступления Дюпен-Чен.  
— Он добрый и веселый. Определенно, случаются моменты, когда он перебарщивает со своими каламбурами, но это часть его… — Маринетт снова улыбнулась, — часть его настоящего.  
Адриан, что в напряжении сидел за своей партой и сжимал-разжимал свои кулаки, покраснел. Ему было очень неловко, будто бы он подслушивал то, что не было предназначено для его ушей. Словно он залез в ежедневник его Принцессы без спроса, обнажив все чувства девушки.  
Нино ткнул его в бок, интересуясь, не знает ли он, о ком ведет речь Маринетт, и, не услышав ответа, развернулся с расспросами к Алье.  
— И вот это самое главное. Искренность. Я не хочу сказать, что у него нет секретов, или, что я знаю все о нем, — Маринетт усмехнулась. Уж один глобальный секрет у ее котика был. Да и она не без греха. — Но это не помешало мне разглядеть его истинные чувства. Разглядеть, что он всего лишь одинокий человек, который ищет тепла, — девушка покраснела, припоминая их с Нуаром вечера под одним пледом. — Самое главное — быть настоящим больше, чем наполовину. И для меня это самый важный пункт для восхищения.  
Руки Маринетт сжались, и она снова покорила себя за то, что так долго не воспринимала всерьез своего напарника и что ей, для того, чтобы прозреть, нужно было остаться с котом наедине без масок. Без маски Ледибаг.  
— Хах, ты так восхваляешь этого парня. Может, ты нам еще скажешь, что любишь его? — послышалось с первой парты. Никто не удивился, что Хлоя решила вставить шпильку в искренний рассказ Маринетт. Но никто не прервал ее, и не потому, что они боялись, а из-за того, что хотели услышать ответ. Особенно Адриан. Он подался всем телом ближе к краю парты, не желая упускать ни малейшую деталь в поведении девушки.  
Маринетт была готова к такому вопросу. Только вот ждала его от себя. Она догадывалась, что рано или поздно ей придется дать ответ, и на интуитивном уровне всегда знала его.  
— Да, — просто пожала плечами Дюпен-Чен, сама от себя не ожидая такого спокойствия.  
Она знала, что, возможно, кто-то из её одноклассников догадался о том, что восхищалась она ни кем иным, как Котом Нуаром. И, конечно, они воспримут ее сейчас как обыкновенную фанатку. А другая половина так ничего и не поймет.  
Но никто из них не знает, что Нуар завсегдатай в пекарне семьи Дюпен-Чен, а вернее верхнего этажа, что принадлежит дочери пекарей. Никто из них и не догадывается, что почти каждый вечер к ней приходит герой Парижа и они вместе смотрят фильмы или просто болтают, попивая чай и дегустируя выпечку.  
Возможно, многие из них посчитают Маринетт легкомысленной, ведь совсем недавно она была влюблена в Адриана Агреста.  
Да. Но ключевое слово «была». Да, она восхищалась этим парнем. Да, она грезила о нем как о своей второй половинке. Да, она была влюблена. Но ведь, по факту, она не знала Адриана. Она не знала о нем почти ничего более из того, чего бы не знали другие.  
Она знала, каково это быть «ненастоящим». Она сама становилась такой, когда надевала костюм ЛедиБаг. Конечно, она не притворялась, но все же она не была самой собой. И то же девушка начала чувствовать от Адриана, после того, как к ней впервые нагрянул Кот.  
Нуар был настоящим. Маринетт была настоящей. А, следовательно, ее чувства к нему были настоящими.  
Она осознала, что ей нужен только один парень. Тот, кто искренен с ней, и тот, с кем она сама искренна.  
Кот Нуар подходил под все эти критерии.  
Девушка кивнула в знак окончания ее повествования и проследовала к своему месту, стараясь ни на кого не смотреть.  
А ведь стоило. Стоило отпустить взгляд, когда проходила мимо первой парты и увидеть, как Адриан Агрест, — нет, не тот, кто скрывался под личиной кота, — сидит весь красный, но с широкой улыбкой на лице. Увидеть, что её речь сделала одного очень важного ей парня безумно счастливым.  
— Спасибо, Маринетт. Это было искренне. Все остальные выступят на следующем классном часу, — оповестила всех мадам Бюстье и отпустила своих учеников.  
Как только эти слова были произнесены, класс опустел на два человека. На Маринетт Дюпен-Чен, что не хотела попасть под расспросы Альи и остальных одноклассников, и Адриана Агреста, что должен был прийти в себя и все тщательно продумать.

***

Маринетт уже подходила к своему дому, как перед ней возник черный силуэт, в котором она без труда различила Нуара. Девушка была немного удивлена его неожиданному появлению и собиралась уже что-нибудь сказать, как в ее губы впились чужие.  
Дюпен-Чен раскрыла глаза в удивлении, но тут же закрыла их и ответила на поцелуй.  
Это было ожидаемо. Возможно, котику кто-то рассказал о том, что сегодня было в классе, или же тот прознал про их своеобразный классный час и подглядывал в окно. А может быть, кто-то заснял ее и выложил в интернет. Вариантов куча, но вывод один.  
Кот Нуар знает, что Маринетт Дюпен-Чен восхищается им. Что Маринетт любит его.  
Девушка обхватила своими руками шею парня, неумело двигая своими губами. Ей стало даже немного смешно.  
Кот был первым, кого она поцеловала. Но тогда она не хотела этого. А сейчас, единственного, кого она хотела целовать — это Кот.  
Парадокс? Или шутки Судьбы?  
Ей было плевать. Ровным счетом, как было плевать, если бы на этой тихой улочке появились люди.  
Но Нуар взял себя в руки: он отстранился от девушки, смущенно улыбаясь, и, подхватив ее на руки, в несколько прыжков запрыгнул на террасу Маринетт.  
Парень отпустил девушку на ноги, но не убрал своих рук, лишь поудобнее разместил их на талии.  
Нуар улыбнулся и вновь прикоснулся к губам Дюпен-Чен, тут же отстранившись. Маринетт смущенно приподняла уголки губ, проводя рукой по волосам Кота.  
— Я тоже восхищаюсь Вами, Принцесса, — улыбка стала шире, — и люблю.  
Снова поцелуй. Неумелый, но от этого не менее чувственный.  
Нуар снова отстранился.  
— Думаю, я должен раскрыться перед Вами.  
«Как это сделала ты»  
Маринетт поняла, что именно имел ввиду Кот и быстро перехватила его руки, не давая возможности двигаться.  
— Нет, Котик. Не сегодня. Сегодня я хочу целовать только Нуара, — в глазах девушки появились озорные огоньки и она, не медля, вновь поцеловала парня. 


	2. Un petit jeu

Адриан нервничал. Ему предстояло раскрыть все карты перед его Принцессой (теперь уже по-праву его). Снять маски и показать, что Адриан Агрест — это Герой Парижа Кот Нуар, доблестный рыцарь Дюпен-Чен.  
— Ох, Плагг, я нервничаю, — прошептал парень квами, что удобно устроился во внутреннем кармане его пиджака.  
— Ты сам захотел этого, теперь не возмущайся.  
Адриан закатил глаза. Чего можно было еще ожидать от этого черного негодяя? Поддержки? Ха!  
Агрест еще раз оглядел себя, огляделся вокруг и, еще раз тяжело вздохнув, вошел в класс.  
Ему предстояло раскрыться перед Маринетт. Но он не собирался делать это банально, как:  
«Хей, Маринетт! Ты знаешь, я Кот Нуар. Удивлена? Еще бы…»  
Нет, Адрин считал это слишком скучным. А ни он, ни его Принцесса не любили скуку.

Прозвенел звонок с последнего урока, а это означало, что пришло время.  
«Ну, все. Назад пути нет»  
Он заметил ее макушку и поблагодарил Небеса за то, что вокруг нее почти не было его одноклассников, а те, что были, не обращали никакого внимания.  
Все же его хитрый план отвлечь Алью с помощью Нино удался. Не зря он подначивал своего друга целый день.  
Пока что все шло хорошо. Но это пока что…  
Собрав всю волю в кулак, Адриан, обогнав парочку учеников, внезапно возник перед носом у Маринетт.  
«Понеслось»  
— Здравствуйте, Принцесса, — парень галантно поклонился перед вставшей в ступор одноклассницей. — Я бы хотел спросить у вас, как насчет круассанов с мя-яулиновым джемом на сегодняшний вечер? Прошлые были замур-рчательны, — все так же не разгибаясь до конца, Адриан уставился в пол, чувствуя, как по его лбу катится капелька пота.  
Все же рискнув, парень поднял голову и встретился с ошарашенным взглядом.  
Это было восхитительно.  
Адриан понимал, что как бы сейчас ни сложились обстоятельства, он ни на что не променяет увиденное.  
Лицо девушки было изумленно-глупым, но с каждой десятой секундой оно преображалось. Казалось, у нее начали сходиться все карты. Она сначала покраснела, потом побелела, вместе с этим ее глаза стали еще шире, но из них уже исчез былой шок. Следом ее лицо вновь приобрело красный оттенок и с каждой секундой становилось все ярче. Каждую свою новую эмоцию девушка сопровождала неловким шагом назад.  
В какой-то момент Маринетт просто взвизгнула и затихла.  
Адриан решил предпринять попытку:  
— Принцесса? С вами все хоро…  
Резкий подзатыльник и отрезвляюще горящий взгляд заставили Агреста замолчать.  
На него, грозно дыша, как бык, смотрела его одноклассница, его Принцесса.  
— Нуа-ар, — все же споткнулась она, — Ты Нуар? Нуар!  
Адриан быстро захлопнул ее рот ладонью, а после, не увидев никого из людей поблизости (они успели отойти на достаточное расстояние), заменил свою руку губами.  
Отстранившись от девушки, Адриан неловко улыбнулся.  
Она была красной, аки спелый помидор. Но внешнее… не шло в никакое сравнение с тем, что творилось у нее внутри.  
Сказать, что Маринетт была в шоке, — ничего не сказать. У нее не укладывалось в голове, как такое могло произойти. Как Адриан Агрест — примерный мальчик из семьи дизайнера — мог быть Котом Нуаром — нагловатым и вечно каламбурящим парнем?! И хоть в каждом из этих людей она видела свой собственный шарм (в одном человеке, Маринетт! Это один человек!), она и подумать не могла, что под маской героя скрывается ее одноклассник. Как такое могло быть?!  
— Это просто… — прошептала Дюпен-Чен. Не оставалось никаких сомнений, что парень, которого она любила, и парень, в которого она была недавно влюблена — один и тот же человек. Невероятно, но факт.  
Адриану было плохо. Маринетт была явно не в восторге от того, кто оказался под маской Нуара, или же она была настолько в шоке. Как бы то ни было, парень заметно поник и был готов бежать в любую секунду.  
«Будет действительно эпично, если мной завладеет акума, — грустно в мыслях усмехнулся парень, уже догадываясь, что девушка молчит из-за того, что не может подобрать слов, чтобы негрубо отказать. Это же Маринетт, она не сможет причинить боль намеренно».  
Заметив изменения в своем напарнике, Дюпен-Чен поругала себя за свою глупость.  
Да, эти двое, совершенно не похожие на первый взгляд, были одним и тем же парнем. Но, если подумать, не так уж сильно они отличались.  
Нуар-Адриан рассказывал ведь ей, что без маски не может показать себя настоящего, ведь это не приемлемо среди людей, что его окружают. Он рассказывал многое. И сейчас девушка заставляла его страдать, своим молчанием наводя на совершенно неправильные, ужасные мысли.  
— Это замур-рчательно, Котенок, — Маринетт мягко прикоснулась к подбородку парня, приподнимая его лицо, чтобы он посмотрел ей в глаза и, достигнув результата, крепко обняла. — Ты действительно ошарашил меня, — оправдалась она. Да, девушка многое хочет узнать от этой наглой морды и во многом разобраться, но сейчас важно рассеять все сомнения этой идиотины. А отомстить она всегда успеет, тем более у нее есть план.

***

ЛедиБаг перепрыгивала с крыши на крышу, изредка оглядываясь на спешившего за ней кота.  
Они довольно быстро победили акуму, и у них еще оставалось время, которое она предложила провести в одном из красивейших укромных уголков Парижа.  
Нуар согласился, но уже не с теми эмоциями, что были бы вызваны буквально месяц назад. Сейчас он испытывал к ЛедиБаг только дружеские чувства, как к своей напарнице, и ни о какой романтизации их «посиделок» не было и речи.  
Они добрались до места, когда их талисманы пропищали в первый раз.  
Девушка обернулась на своего напарника, что встал рядом и смотрел на красоты их родного города.  
Но Маринетт нагрянула сюда не пейзажами любоваться.  
У нее были свои планы. Коварные и мстительные.  
Ей очень повезло, что акума захватила новую жертву на следующий после признания Кота день (если вообще можно назвать везением все, что связано с Бражником).  
— Котик, — повернулась в пол оборота девушка, — я тут подумала, — Нуар в ожидании уставился в ответ, — думаю, это неплохая идея, про круассаны с малиновым джемом.  
Секунда, две, три…  
Коту понадобилось одиннадцать, чтобы до него дошел смысл сказанного, и еще пять, чтобы понять, КОМУ он говорил об этом.  
Лицо своего напарника Маринетт старалась запечатлеть в памяти во всех ракурсах. Широко раскрытые глаза, уши торчком и алый цвет кожи везде, где позволял увидеть костюм.  
Нервные и неровные вдохи-выдохи и вот, казалось, под тихий смех ЛедиБаг оно утихомирилось, но тут произошло неожиданное. Кот просто взял и упал.  
Упал. С крыши пятиэтажного здания. Без сознания.  
Маринетт не теряясь, с гулко стучащим сердцем сиганула вниз, работая своим йо-йо. Обвязав его вокруг ноги Нуара, она ловко закинула его обратно на крышу и, приземлившись рядом, стала приводить его в чувства. Добившись результата, девушка напоследок (для профилактики) хлопнула ладонью по щеке и уложила тело Кота на свои колени.  
— Моя Прин-Лед… — забормотал он, — Моя Ледрицесса?  
Маринетт фыркнула и вместо ответа легонько чмокнула этого чудика в нос.  
Да, месть выдалась не такой, как планировалась, но это ведь Кот.  
Ее Кот Нуар, ее Адриан Агрест. Парень, которого она любит любым и который так же любит ее любой.  
И хоть ее месть не удалась, ей все равно. Ведь теперь нет никаких секретов и недомолвок.  
Все на своих местах.  
И Маринетт это безумно нравится.  
Точно так же, как это нравится Адриану.

А через неделю на очередном классном часу Адриан рассказывал, как он восхищается ЛедиБаг, под краснеющие щеки Маринетт.


End file.
